


Netflix and Shin

by JubblyPippo644292



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Biting, Bodily Fluids, Choking, F/M, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JubblyPippo644292/pseuds/JubblyPippo644292
Summary: Shin is stressed, Noi helps her senpai relax.
Relationships: Noi/Shin (Dorohedoro)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 135





	Netflix and Shin

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut fic, I hope you enjoy!

"Honestly, I can't believe he would be so reckless like that! Well, I could believe it of Ebisu but she's not exactly a good example is she?" Shin huffed and gestured with his arms roughly, almost sloshing his beer in the process. 

He grimaced and rubbed at his side as the harsh movement jarred it. While Noi felt a bit bad at gutting him like that, when she was in a feral rage after being splashed with Ebisu's contaminated smoke, she was also giddy when she heard that she got such a good hit on her senpai. 

After the whole lizard debacle (that she barely remembered) and subsequent trip to Chota's, they had heard first hand from a tearful Fujita and silent Ebisu of their venture in Hole. Something about getting Fujita's partner back who was a zombie? What was that guy's name again? Anyway, Noi had been more interested in how they played baseball with a ginormous insect and how said insect almost devoured Ebisu (allegedly). 

Needless to say, Shin wasn't impressed with Fujita's selfish behaviour and giving the boy the cold shoulder was more cutting a wound than a row would ever be. Although En definitely had some words with him, judging by the red cheeks and snotty nose when he came out of his office cradling a weird plastic pouch that was dripping with blood.

While Shin would never admit it to himself, and definitely not to Noi, she could see that he had grown attached to the witless pair of kids that trailed them around like abandoned ducklings, how old was Fujita again? Noi wasn’t as stuck up as Shin though, so she could freely admit that Ebisu was a little shit but she was also a barrel of laughs and that Fujita was mildly irritating but good entertainment.

“Yeah, I know right?” Noi went along with his spiel, only half keyed into what Shin was moaning about. She was more interested in watching him.

If she wasn’t as skilled as she was at keeping a stoic face, especially when her senpai was involved and especially where romance was involved (maybe that was why it took so long for Shin to notice her interest), Noi was sure she would be wearing a dreamy expression as she openly stared at him with admiration.

She loved when Shin was caught up in a rant, his cheeks would be tinted pink and his hair would stick up in even more directions than usual from dragging his hand roughly through it. It was better when he had had a drink or two though. There was a reason Shin only stuck to a glass or two with dinner, the man just couldn’t hold his drink and Noi had witnessed his gestures become more loose as the evening progressed and as the beer bottles piled up. 

They decided to have their movie night at Shin’s this week and considering the day’s events, made sure to pilfer a crate of alcohol from the kitchens. She never gave him credit for how sneakily he could move his large body, Noi didn’t see the point in stealth so she chatted with the kitchen staff and distracted them as she tried not to laugh at Shin slinking about in amongst the shelves. 

Shin had switched the TV over to a random channel, snorting at the theatrical rendition of some love story acted out by two Devils and Noi played with Gura-Gura who sniffed at her curiously.  _ “Do I smell like a lizard, boy?”  _ She had cooed at the dumb mutt. 

They had squashed themselves into Shin’s tiny shower cubicle, too tired to get frisky but still tense enough that they wanted the other near. Noi gently soaked his side in hot water, kissing the unblemished skin, flicking her tongue out to lap at him teasingly and laughed at his halfhearted swat. She knew once she had healed serious injuries that they still ached for hours afterwards and took special care in rubbing him down tenderly, her hands may have wandered a bit but they mostly just kissed lazily under the spray and washed each other. 

Shin didn’t bother putting a t-shirt on (because Noi had stolen it) and was wearing a pair of shorts while Noi helped herself to a set of his boxers. They cracked open the beer and watched TV together on the couch where Shin decided to rant about what had happened today. 

“I mean, really, why does En give him such free reign around the place?” 

“I dunno, senpai, maybe he's feeling paternal.” They both shared a mildly disturbed look with each other and burst out laughing. “En doesn’t have a nurturing bone in his body, I would know.”

Shin shifted awkwardly, unwilling to badmouth the Boss but silently agreeing, Noi gets away with the shit she does only because they are related, even then it probably helps that she’s an elite magic user. And she took full advantage of that.

Noi grumbled. “Alright, alright, I know you are a loyal member of the Family, undyingly faithful to your beloved En-san, one could even say you are in love with h-” Her teasing was cut off as Shin slung an arm around her neck and tugged her down as she yelled into a headlock. “A star crossed romance! Oh, Shin-kun, lead the Family by my side!” Noi choked out between giggles until he clapped a hand over her mouth, muffling her laughter and gripping her tightly.

Shin huffed at the effort it took to restrain Noi, they both knew she could break out whenever she wanted but she decided to wait and see where he was going with this. “I’ll have you know, Noi,” He sorted his glasses. “There’s only one member of the Family for me, despite her massive mouth and foul temper.”

He loosened his grasp on a pinned Noi and smiled down at her, she grinned back cheekily and he sighed. “What am I going to do with you?”

“Whatever you wanna do, senpai.” She leaned against the couch and arched her back, brushing Shin’s chest with her own, delighting in the blush that blossomed across his face. He cupped her cheek with a large hand and she tilted her face to kiss his thumb lightly, a barely there touch. “I’ve got a few ideas.” Noi waggled her eyebrows and he sighed in response.

“You always have a few ideas.” Shin didn’t look convinced so she pushed herself up on her elbows and dotted kisses across his face to punctuate each word. 

“I think we should...” Noi trailed her way to his ear, whispering close. “Order food!” She shouted and he pushed her away, wincing. 

Shin sighed and rubbed his temples, handing her the phone, she knew his orders off by heart anyway. “You tease.” He grumbled and Noi winked at him as she sounded off their order with a speed that belied how often they ate takeout to the chef on the other end. Admitting defeat, he slumped against the couch and waited on their food.

  
  


A short while and a few dishes later, Shin and Noi were happily satisfied as they sprawled across the sofa while they watched TV. Noi cradled his head in her lap and kicked her legs up on the coffee table, idly running her fingers through his hair. 

“Mm, Noi?” Shin said quietly, his deep voice rumbling. 

She trailed her fingers down his neck and traced his pulse. “Yeah, senpai?”

“It was horrible fighting you like that, you know?” He admitted. 

Noi hummed soothingly. She didn’t exactly know, but as soon as she woke up on the floor of Chota’s tower she knew something wasn’t right. The contract embedded in her chest was twisting unpleasantly and she knew on a subconscious level that she was the one who gutted Shin like that; but she still had to ask, hoping to prove herself wrong. “I’m sorry, senpai, if I could stop myself, I would have but at the time...” Noi went quiet, trying to recall what was going through her head during that bloodlust. “At the time, everything was just so  _ loud _ and your mask was the only spot of colour in the room. I remember being happy that you had come but when you spoke I just got so  _ angry. _ ”

Shin winced as her recollections brought back the pain of her claws slicing through his organs like wet paper. “At least you put up a good fight and you looked pretty cool as a lizard person, the purple suited you.” He joked, trying to bring humour back into the room.

“I was purple?! Damn, you should have gotten a picture.” Noi sighed wistfully. “That would have looked good on the photo wall.”

“In between being strangled by your tail! Yeah you were purple, three times bigger than me and angry as all Hell.” He described her lizard form warily.

Noi ruffled his hair. “Well the latter two isn’t anything new, senpai.” She hunched and kissed his forehead. 

Shin scowled at her. “You aren’t  _ that  _ much bigger than me, Noi.”

“Just keep telling yourself that, Shin-senpai.” Noi sing-songed. 

Despite her needling about his height, Shin relaxed into her lap and sighed in contentment.

“Everything’s been so hectic lately, we’ve barely had any time to ourselves.” He murmured.

Noi agreed. “Yeah, bet the neighbours are happy that they don’t have to file noise complaints to En and then deal with me afterwards.”

Spluttering in embarrassment, Shin smacked Noi’s thigh. “I didn’t mean it like that!”

She laughed and clasped his hand, bringing it to her face. “Sure you didn’t, Shin.” She winked at his red face and started kissing the tips of his fingers. Noi laved his finger pads with her tongue and sucked them gently into her mouth, watching him all the while. Shin’s eyes lidded as his breathing became heavy and she nipped his fingertip just to see his sharp intake of breath. “I can read you like a book, senpai.” She murmured against his hand.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.” Noi patted his hand and let go, settling back to watch the show, watching his frustrated expression out of the corner of her eye amusedly. Shin made to sit up and turn towards her but she casually locked an arm around the front of his chest and ignored his struggling. “Do you mind? I’m trying to watch this.”

Shin growled then swiftly gave up on his efforts to reach her, realising it was futile. “What are you playing at, Noi?”

She just smiled at him and pushed him down again, turning her focus to the TV. 

While Shin was leagues ahead of Noi in terms of patience, she knew how to press his buttons  _ just  _ so, especially in affairs of a more lustful nature. She watched him stew in his frustration as she started swirling patterns along his bare chest, goosebumps trailing behind her fingers and nipples stiffening.

She giggled and pinched them. “Cute.”

Shin grunted in surprise. “Noi!” But he didn’t smack her away or demand she stop in her exploration, if anything he grew shy.

Gently rolling the nubs between her fingertips, Noi massaged the other side of his chest with a firm touch, pressing into the thick muscle. “You don’t have to be bashful, I know you like it.”

He arched into her hands when she nipped slightly harder. “Fuck, what’s gotten into you tonight?” He hissed and tried to pull her down for a kiss. 

“Ah ah,” Noi tutted and pinned his wrists with her left hand, smiling at him toothily, tongue peaking out. “You’re so  _ tense,  _ senpai.” She ogled his muscles admiringly.

“W-wonder why.” He muttered, looking pretty as a picture with his hair mussed and glasses askew. 

Shin tested her grip and pushed against her, Noi snapped out her arm and clutched his neck with her free hand, glaring. “Stay still.” She growled and shook him slightly to illustrate her point.

A high pitch noise petered out of Shin’s throat and Noi saw the tent in his shorts. “Noi,” He panted.

They both knew each other’s limits in the bedroom and Noi knew how Shin delighted in some rough treatment, not as rough as she preferred him to be with her, but she was happy to take care of him. They could use some time to mend the wobble in their partnership; slowly and intimately. 

Carefully increasing the pressure, Noi tightened her fist and watched the blood rise to his face before relaxing, smirking as he gasped for breath.

She let go and shoved two fingers down his throat, sliding against his wet tongue. He pursed his lips around them and started sucking eagerly, muffled moaning filled the air. “That’s enough.” Noi said quietly and pulled them out gently, rubbing his lower lip shiny with spit. She moved back to his chest and scratched deep furrows into his pectorals and waited for his skin to bloom red.

“Not that.” Shin spoke abruptly.

Noi stopped immediately and checked in on him. “No scratching?”

He shook his head and she smiled, leaning down to kiss him softly. “Okay, thank you for telling me, senpai.”

The kiss escalated, naturally, and Shin was trying his hardest to get his tongue in Noi’s mouth, groaning when she pulled away; breathless. 

“I’ve teased you long enough, huh?” She wondered.

Shin scowled. “Yes, you have.” Equal parts commanding and needy. She fixed his glasses and dove back down to attack his mouth. They pushed and fought against each other and Noi latched onto his lip with her teeth, biting; hard. “That’s better.” He smiled as blood dribbled down his chin, she licked it up with a pass of her tongue then blew smoke onto him.

“Don’t wanna make a mess, at least not tonight. We’ll go gentle?” Noi asked, while she wanted to be in charge she wasn’t up for a vigorous session.

“Please.”

“Please what?”

“Please, Noi.” Shin rolled his eyes then leant his forehead against hers and whispered into her mouth.

Heat simmered deep in Noi’s chest and she nodded shakily, he knew that it drove her crazy when he spoke like that. “Okay.”

They started again and Noi played with the smooth spaces between Shin’s abdominals, tickling the dips and valleys. She had always found it funny how he couldn’t grow a strand of hair barely anywhere on his body. Rubbing his stomach soothingly, Noi chuckled at Shin's contented sigh and patted at him like she would with Gura-Gura. 

She came upon the area above his hips where she keenly remembered gouging out his intestines and frowned. Shifting slightly, Noi hunched over and kissed it chastely. "I would have rathered getting the jump on you in a fair fight, not when I was a lizard." 

Shin looked down, distracted. "Hm? Oh, well if it makes you feel better, I barely felt it once the adrenaline kicked in."

She snorted, tickling his tummy. "Not really but thanks, I guess, senpai." 

Deciding to kick things up a notch and to catch Shin off guard, Noi reached over and firmly grasped him through his shorts, listening to his surprised wheeze. 

"Got ya." She said smugly as she felt him twitch in her hand. Alternating between a tight and lax touch, Noi kneaded his dick through the thin fabric, waiting for him to ask for more. 

Pushing his hips into her hand, Shin groaned and tried to speed things up. She quickly put a stop to that by letting go of his wrists and instead bracing her arm across his waist, forcing him to stay still. Dragging her fingers across his thick shaft, Noi watched him finally speak up. 

"Hurry up, would you?!" Her senpai certainly looked dishevelled and he sat up to glare at her. 

"I don't know what you mean, senpai, hurry up with what?" Noi played dumb and tilted her head as she fondled him.

"Hurry up and put your fucking hand on my cock, Noi!" Shin growled as he squirmed. 

Chuckling lightly, she swiftly pulled down his shorts and jerked him quickly for a few strokes. He cried out and shuddered at the sudden stimulation. 

"No wonder we get noise complaints, you're so loud, senpai." Noi chuckled as she upped the pace, working him over roughly and swiping her thumb across his tip, spreading precome over his shaft.

She paused for a moment to spit on her hands and used both to hold him tight and steady. "Well go on, senpai, I'm not doing all the work." 

Shin panted and stared at her, blush reaching to his neck. "Noi…" He said shyly, she was unsure why though, she'd seen him do a lot more filthy stuff than this.

"Shin," Noi purred and moved her hands once in a firm tug up and down as a little incentive for him to make up his mind. 

Squeezing his eyes shut, Shin complied and unsteadily thrust his hips into her fists, gasping as she enveloped him in heat. After a few shaky starts, he became excited enough that each stroke slid through smooth and slick. "There you go, doesn't that feel good?" Noi whispered as her eyes were fixed on his flexing thighs and stiff cock slipping in and out of her hands. 

Shin moaned at hearing her voice. "Y-yeah. Feels good,  _ mm _ , Noi."

She adjusted their positions slightly, moving an arm to shift Shin so he was seated in her lap close to her chest and she took over again, speeding up her movements. 

Swearing, Shin tensed up all over, hiding his face from view. 

"Can't have that, senpai" Noi tugged a hand in his hair, wrenching his neck back and exposing his throat. She licked a bead of sweat from Shin's pulse and bit down on his shoulder, clenching her thighs when she heard him cry out. 

" _ Ah!  _ Noi, 'm close." 

Noi hummed and nibbled along his neck, slowing down and playing with his balls. "Already? You sure are wound up." 

She tucked his head into the crook of her neck and petted his hair. "Say please." 

" _ Mm,  _ please,  _ fuck _ , Noi!" Shin moaned in her ear and she decided to give him mercy. She jerked his cock, hard and fast until she heard the telltale sound of Shin coming, he seized up as his dick throbbed and breathed deeply but was otherwise silent. He panted as Noi worked him until hot come spilled over her hands, she kept going until he flinched and trembled, leaning away and then coming back for more. He loved being over stimulated and she loved doing it, cruelly pumping her fist as he keened, finally had enough of the blinding pleasure. 

"Shh," Noi hushed him quietly and stroked his hair as he caught his breath, she brought her other hand to her face and licked the come off her fingers. "That was really good, senpai." 

Shin nodded wordlessly against her neck, sagging as he came back to himself. "Thank you, Noi, I needed that." His voice was still a bit wobbly and she smiled, resting her chin on his head as they embraced. 

After cleanup, Shin had his face buried in Noi's tits as he lay atop her on the couch. He hadn't stirred since they had relocated and she wrapped her legs around him chuckling. "Is that you all worn out now?" 

Shin made a sweet noise as he lifted his head drowsily to glare at her, the effect was diminished somewhat with his sweaty face and ruffled hair. "So impatient." 

Noi whined. "C'mon, senpai, you  _ know  _ I get wound up from watching you." 

"Oh?" A glint came into Shin's eyes, one Noi both loved and feared as he loomed above her, balancing on his forearms. He snaked his hands up her (his) t-shirt and flicked his thumbs across her stiff nipples as he cupped her considerable breasts. "Why don't you remind me, hm?" 

She squirmed as he whispered in her ear, gently nibbling the lobe and planting open mouthed kisses down her neck. “I’m tempted to leave you hanging for a while but you did treat senpai so nicely earlier.” She could feel his smile against her skin and she relaxed underneath him, sometimes they would edge each other for hours but they were both too excited for that right now.

His hand wandered slowly, sliding down her sweaty muscles and playing with the waistband of the boxers pausing there and pulling her into a bruising kiss as she gasped. While Noi threw herself into kissing people sloppily and passionately, Shin would always start slow and intense, breaking down all her defences until she let him take the reins. 

Noi hooked her leg over his hip and pressed herself against him, breaking away from the kiss to breath heavily. “Please, senpai.” He cupped her through the boxers and she huffed. “ _ Shin. _ ”

She felt his cock stiffen against her stomach and she flexed, brushing his tip with her abs and laughed breathlessly as he shivered. “Hey, behave, this is for you.” Shin leaned down and fisted his hand in her hair as the other slipped into her underwear, immediately rubbing at her clit.

Noi tensed and arched her spine, pushing into his touch as his fingers slid through her wetness, gently pushing inside of her as she clenched around him. “O-oh,” She moaned as he delved deeper and crooked his fingers against her silky walls. 

“Wow, you’re really wet.” Even now, while Shin was knuckle deep inside of her cunt, he still managed to blush. He fucked her with his hand, filthy noises filled the room but Noi couldn’t focus on them as she quickly fell apart in his arms. Shin watched her as her breasts heaved with every breath and she saw him bite his lip, she gazed at him but was forced to close her eyes and his thumb pressed against her clit.

“F-fuck.” Noi stammered and felt the sensations peak, thighs clamping around his hand but he kept thrusting hard inside her. 

Shin smiled and pressed his forehead against hers. “C’mon, Noi.” She wasn’t sure if she cried out when she gushed around Shin’s fingers and curled tight into him, each throbbing wave wracking her body as he fucked her through her orgasm, swiping over her clit. Noi shuddered as it ebbed and Shin slowed his strokes as she flinched away from the sharp pleasure that edged into pain from it’s intensity. 

He pulled out and sucked on his fingers as Noi slumped bonelessly against the probably stained sofa, someone could deal with that later. She caught her breath and Shin gathered her up in his arms.

“That felt great, senpai.” Noi huffed.

“I could tell.” He smirked and she rolled her eyes.

She reached down and grasped his cock, solid against her stomach. “You’re awfully tense again, how about I take care of my senpai?” Newly energised from her orgasm, Noi rolled out from underneath Shin and scooped him up, bridal style.

“Noi!” He clutched at her shoulders as she smiled down at him, twirling in a circle on the way to the bedroom.

“I love you, Shin~” Noi kissed him on the cheek and crossed the threshold.

“...Love you too.” Shin muttered with a small smile on his face.

Needless to say, they got many noise complaints the following morning.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
